Numerous driver assistance systems are known which, in an observing vehicle, monitor the distance to a preceding vehicle and control the driving speed of the observing vehicle in order to avoid bumping into it. A driver assistance system of this kind can, by considerably slowing down the observing vehicle, avoid damage to the vehicle and injuries to life and limb of the occupants. Braking applications by the driver assistance system, however, which objectively unnecessary or which does not make sense to the occupants of the vehicle, are perceived only as a considerable hindrance to the driving comfort and can greatly impair the acceptance of such driver assistance systems in public.
A frequent cause for an unnecessary or seemingly unnecessary braking operation is when the preceding vehicle slows down directly ahead of a turn-off maneuver. Generally a human driver has no difficulty in assessing the intention of the driver of the preceding vehicle, be it because the latter indicates his intention of turning off by switching on his indicator because he can see a turn-off ahead, or for other reasons. In such a case a human driver tends to reduce a safe distance normally maintained in relation to the preceding vehicle in order not to have to operate the brakes unnecessarily. If a driver assistance system brakes in such a situation this is perceived by the driver as being erroneous behavior and is rejected.
The DE 10 2008 063 579 A1 discloses a driver assistance system, which in such a situation allows for a more flexible reaction. The system comprises a means for assessing the turn-off maneuver including a stereo camera with an angular resolution function. A turn-off maneuver is recognized in that the preceding vehicle suddenly appears wider in the pictures supplied to the stereo camera. This widening is due to the fact that the preceding vehicle not only offers its rear but also its flank to the stereo camera. However, this presumes that there is a large enough distance between the vehicles in order to allow the stereo camera of the observing vehicle to see the flank at all. The shorter the distance is between the vehicles, the greater the angular deviation between the vehicles must be, so that this can be the case. The conventional driver assistance system, unfortunately, is therefore at its most insensitive in a traffic situation, in which fast and safe braking is desired.
It is at least one embodiment to provide a method for recognizing a turn-off maneuver of a preceding vehicle, the sensitivity of which does not decrease as distance to the preceding vehicle is progressively reduced. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.